User talk:Aroddo
Hi, welcome to Demiwiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Regulus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 21:32, May 6, 2009 Show Preview Using the "Show preview" button can be very helpful. First, it helps you edit faster. Instead of Save-Edit, you just Preview and continue editing. Second, it reduces the history size of your page. Third, it keeps cleaner. Thanks. --JonTheMon 14:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Attention: all active editors Now that the game has been out a while, posting Demigod builds would be a great addition to the wiki. Therefore I created a template to make the process easier. I also wrote up a how-to article for adding builds. Check it out here. You can also find a link to that page on the sidebar menu. Please leave any feedback or suggestions on the template's discussion page. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 20:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey Aroddo. Thanks for the feedback about the builds stuff. I just noticed the guides you wrote today. Those are great! We should definitely link to the Guide category on the sidebar, so I'll take care of that. After reading your message, it seems like guides may be a better approach than builds. It might be a good idea to create a forum topic about it so that all the active editors can give their opinions/suggestions. What do you think? JoePlay (talk) 21:21, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hi JoePlay. Glad you like the guides. I'm trying to coax the official forum visitors to this wiki so they submit their guides, too. Once the first few good looking guides are up, it should become a self runner. It was so at least with the nwn2 wiki. And if you think wiki forum messages get read, then make one. :) I personally think that doing something with a good concept in mind is better than talking an idea to death. At least when it comes to wikis. :D Aroddo 21:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::Aroddo, those guides are great! I think Joe has the right idea, by linking to them on the nav bar. We might want to put guides in the page title as well, to capture search traffic. The official forums are the way to go, to get recruits for sure! Glad the wiki is in capable hands. -- Doug (talk) 21:55, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I started a forum topic where everyone can discuss the issue of guides/builds in the same place. JoePlay (talk) 23:11, 11 May 2009 (UTC) RE: guide list If you're talking about the Guides menu item on the sidebar, that's handled by editing MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. To get the guides to display, essentially all I did was add the Guides category to it using this code: *#category-Guides#. The place where you can read up on this and other related topics is this page at Wikia Help. If that's not what you were asking about, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 18:03, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Skill organization/template I was wondering what you had against using templates for the skills themselves and having a separate page for all other relevant information but have the template linked in. I just thing having a separate template would make things a little more flexible. --JonTheMon 12:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I couldn't use the skript to grab data directly from the template ... it had to be in an article using the skillbox template. See here. And I think that way it's more flexible.Aroddo 13:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::It would also be possible to do chains of templates to get what we want. I think it just depends on how much information there is, and should we make it automatic, or have a manual portion to it. --JonTheMon 13:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I think we really shouldn't put data in templates. And it's not like we put the same data in repeatedly in several locations. The form is described in the template, the data in the article (skills, in this case), and the greater articles grab the data from the individual ones. This might get quite neat. Aroddo 13:57, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I think we should at least get some feedback from Joe or Happy before we continue down either path. --JonTheMon 14:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok. Forum:Skill_Template_Organization ::::::See Forum:Skill Template Organization and Forum:Skills and skill box/templates Happypal 14:32, 14 May 2009 (UTC) DPL The reason the template now works is the difference between the tag and the {{#dpl: tag. The first one activates before any parameters are called, the second one after any parameters are called. --JonTheMon 13:45, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, that helped a lot. It still took me an hour to figure it out and make it work with the Template:Skill list, but hey, it works. :D Aroddo 14:12, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::To specify a sort order, when you add a category to a particular page, you put sortkey --JonTheMon 14:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC)